Vampire Chains
by LoveGarden22
Summary: Based on the Sims 3 Challenge. Angelina Smith thought she was done for when she stumbled across a coven of vampires in the night. In the midst of the attack, she is offered a chance to survive. In order to survive, she must become the vampire master's pet and slave for the rest of her life. Will she rise to overcome her new master's power? Rated Teen for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Plasma 101,

I didn't want to go out tonight, but my old friend Abby said it should be the first thing I did when I got to Bridgeport. I still had a few boxes to unpack at my apartment, but she sent me an email reminding me to check out all the clubs. I wrote her back and told her that I still needed to unpack. She followed with an email explaining how if I didn't find the right party club to go to before I started working; I wouldn't know where to go when I have my time off. I told her I would manage, before she threatened to move in with me to make sure I looked. So I gave in, put on my party dress, and took a taxi to the down town area.

I didn't want anyone following me out here; this was my chance to start a new life. If anyone followed me I feared they would hold me back from following my dreams. It was the reason I came to Bridgeport in the first place. I mean, you cannot become an actress anywhere else.

When the driver made it to the center of the city, I told him to stop. I paid him and thanked him for the drive, and he said to me, "Have fun, Angie." I sighed, I sure hoped I would. However, I was new to this city, and I had the sinking feeling like something would go wrong.

I walked into the high rise building's main lobby, and into the elevator. As the elevator rose higher and higher I fixed my dress and nervously combed my long blonde hair, which I had curled for the occasion. I felt uncomfortable standing on a moving platform in heels. I kept feeling like I was going to fall over.

Finally, when it reached the top and the door opened, I walked out into a hallway. The door to the club was across the hall, and it was being guarded by a bouncer. "Great..." I muttered to myself, there would be no way I would get in now. However, I could try to get in. I learned from Abby upon moving that there was a few ways to get past bouncers: flirting, bribing, and sneaking past when no one's looking. I sighed; I hoped he liked blonde girls in red dresses, since I was terrible at flirting.

So I approached him, and he greeted me coldly, "Name?" he asked me,

"Angelina Smith." I told him, he checked the list,

"You're not on the list." He said,

"Oh well, can I go in now?" I said playing dumb,

"If you want to be allowed in to Plasma 101, you need to be on the list."

"Well, there are lots of people in the city; it certainly can't be possible for everyone to be on that list. Maybe I'm new, and I was invited at the last minute." I said trying to trick him, he looked me over distastefully, and said,

"You don't have the right look."

"What do I look like to you?" I asked playfully,

"You look lower on the celebrity scale." He said,

"I can't look that bad, I mean, you don't look bad at all." She said leaning in closer, he stiffened, and said, "Not interested." He was good at his job.

Well, time for alternative number two, "Would you let me in if, I say, lost some money in the hallway?" I said trying to be anonymous,

He gave me a confused look, "Huh?"

"Would you let me in if I paid you?" I said frustrated with him. Couldn't he get a hint?

"You could hand me a hundred bucks, then maybe." He said,

I sighed; I didn't have one hundred bucks. I was down to my last option,

"I don't have one hundred bucks, but that person over there might." I said pointing to the left, he turned to look, and I tried to sneak past him. I crouched under the red velvet rope and took some quick paced steps towards the door. However, this guy was lightning fast. As soon as I was on the other side of the rope he grabbed me and tossed me back.

"Nice try," he said smiling, "but don't even think of sneaking past me again."

"But how am I gonna know which clubs to go to when I'm famous?" I told him,

"Come back when your famous and find out." he said, I sighed exasperated, and walked back towards the elevator.

Oh, rejection, how painful it is. I didn't get too worked up about it. There were other clubs to go to. When I was leaving, I accidently hit the wrong button and realised I was going to the basement. That was just great, I hated basements. They were all dusty and dark and creepy, not to mention how claustrophobic I was. It was okay, as soon as I got there, I would simply press the correct button and get out of here.

I waited anxiously as I descended lower and lower in the elevator, getting closer and closer to the basement. The sooner I got to the basement, the sooner I could leave the basement, but I was also hoping that the elevator would stall and I could get out on the main floor. At the time, I didn't have too much knowledge on how elevators worked.

When the elevator reached the bottom and the doors opened, I laid my eyes upon the strangest sight I had ever seen. Instead of seeing a dusty storage room, I came across a grand hallway, with fancy lights and marble halls. I was wondering if this was another part of the club. So, despite being underground in a basement, I walked through the halls to check it out.

Strangely, I couldn't find the club for awhile after walking down the halls. It wasn't like the club upstairs where the club was across the hall. It almost seemed like a maze, even though it was just a long hall with a turn. After turning at the end of the hall, I had to walk down another long hallway. After doing all this in heels I was starting to regret my decision to even come down here.

Once I made it to the end of the hall, I came across a large chamber. What I saw in the chamber was truly horrifying. Lying in the chamber, were several coffins. More like they were slabs of cement, and hovering over those slabs of cement were several vampires! I must've wandered into their nest...now I really regretted coming down here.

I decided I had to leave before they woke up and found me. So I turned and exited as quickly as I could. I mean, how could I be so stupid? The club was called "Plasma 101". I don't even know why I went there in the first place. I mean, I didn't want to go clubbing, I hate basements, and walking in heels.

As I was walking down the second long hallway, I heard the sound of voices coming from down the hall. I was done for. I quickly took off my heels and ran for the elevator. I frantically pressed the button as I waited for the elevator. When It came, there was a loud "ding" and the doors opened. As I ran inside I could hear the sound of footsteps echoing through the hall. I was lucky to get the doors shut before they reached the elevator.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got the idea for this Fan fiction after hearing about the sims 3 challenge "Vampire Chains" more info:**

** /t/69902 **

**I tried playing this challenge out on my gaming system, but I got bored. So, I decided to write out what I think should happen instead. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vampires,

Luckily, the elevator gave me a little bit of a head start. As soon as the electronic door opened I bolted through the foyer and out the exit. I ran down the sidewalk as fast as my legs could carry me. My plan was to make it to the closest subway, and ride that subway as far as possible and hopefully I could out run them.

I probably looked very strange while running down the sidewalk in bare feet, but honestly I didn't care. As long as I stayed alive my feet could bear the pain of running on the pavement. The subway was up ahead, I had almost made it.

From behind I could hear the snarling of many fanged mouths. As I pictured them licking their lips I picked up speed. I wondered if anyone could see what was going on. I knew they could see me running for my life, but could they see the others? I wasn't going to stop and find out.

As I neared the subway station I noticed another group coming in from the other side and I realized I was going to have to change course. Instead of going down into the subway, instead I kept running down the street. Looking back on it, that was a terrible decision on my part.

I ran more than I ever ran before that day. I thought my limbs were going to melt, and I needed to rest. I saw a dark alleyway along the way I was running. I thought maybe if I made a quick turn the vampires would run past and miss me. I was regretting not taking the subway. So when I came up to the dark alleyway, I turned and went down into it.

My luck had run out. While running through the alley, I came across a dead end. Of course the Vampires hadn't been fooled by my hasty retreat, and they were right behind me in their pursuits. This "Dead end" lived up to its name, since now I was soon going to be dead.

I ran and crouched behind a dumpster, panting frantically and trying to catch my breath. I had a feeling this would be my last night in this world. What would I tell Abby? Would anyone ever find out I was dead? When would they find out? All these questions raced around in my mind. All I knew was, that I came to this city just to die.

Suddenly, the dumpster was ripped out of the alley by a strong force and as it was thrown far down the alley I eyed a group of vampires standing before me. They were very pale, but otherwise quite attractive...except for the glowing eyes, those creeped me out. They were all crouched ready to pounce. The way they eyed me made me uncomfortable. I hoped I didn't taste very good.

Suddenly, when I thought they were about to pounce and eat me for dinner, a voice sounded from the crowd, "Stop!" and all the vampire's straightened. Then, the group parted and man stepped forward. No, he was a vampire. I could tell by his glowing red eyes and his pale skin. He was dressed nicely, and he seemed to be the one in charge. I guessed he was the leader.

"Hello, there." He said calmly. His voice was smooth and alluring, like velvet. However, there was also a threatening undertone to his voice. It was like when someone heard it; they were both attracted and threatened. I was so stunned by the mere sight of him that I couldn't find the words to speak.

"It is very rude to meet someone without being properly introduced." He said, "I am Claymore Huff. I am so sorry to chase you but you ran off before telling us your name." He said calmly,

I couldn't bring myself to talk to this creature. What would be the point of it? He took one step forward, and his voice changed. It was barely noticeable, but this time he was a tad bit more threatening. "What is your name?"

"An-angel-lina. Angelina...Smith." I managed quietly; he must've heard me because he continued to speak.

"Angelina, you must be rather uncomfortable right now. Running around without any shoes on, I mean."

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked meekly, he glanced at her, and his eyes pierced her soul.

"Right, straight to the point. Well, it depends." He stated,

I cocked an eyebrow, "Depends on what?" I asked carefully, nd he looked me over again.

"Well, I can tell by reading your mind that you're new in town, and wouldn't be missed by anyone but your landlord and your friend Abby who lives quite a ways away, but you are rather pretty and smart, then again, you do smell good." He listed. I didn't like how this guy knew so much about me, or how he was describing me.

One of the vampires whispered something to him, probably a question or a suggestion, but I couldn't tell. Then, Claymore nodded.

"I've made my decision." He said dramatically, "Angelina, I am willing to offer you a choice." He said turning back to me. I didn't like where this was going.

"Option 1; you can come and live with me in my home, and become my pet and slave for the rest of your life. Or..." he started, I didn't like the first option, but I figured that I wouldn't like the second option just as much.

"Or...I could spare you of all that and feed you to my coven right now. The choice is yours." He told her. I felt like he wasn't going to give me long to decide. I didn't know if he was being serious about the slavery or if he was just going to kill me anyway, but I figured maybe if he let me live I might find a way to escape. However, considering how fast they over powered me, I didn't know if that was even a possibility, or if it was a life I would like to live.

Then I remembered how I came to this city looking to start a new life, and that wouldn't happen unless I decided to live. So I told him my answer,

"I'll go with you." I told him, he smiled, and I wasn't sure if I liked that.

The rest of the group of vampires looked disappointed. They wouldn't be feeding off me after all, but does that still mean I was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prison,

I followed Claymore out of the alley. I then wondered what was going to happen to me. I would never see Abby again, what would she think? Would she wonder what happened to me? What about my new apartment? I was still a subject of the lease for about another year; would I still have to pay rent while being this guy's slave? Where would I live? Would I live with him? That thought was terrifying.

I think he made it pretty clear that I would be living with him. So what would happen to me? Would I still keep all my stuff? Or would I have to give it up? I wondered what would happen if I tried to run away. I decided that if I ran away I would automatically be signing myself up for option two. So I followed him obediently.

I was scared. That's a no brainer. When people are scared they become strangely obedient...or defiant. Of course I would go with the first option. If he was an average guy, I would have bolted at the first second. He was the average guy though. He was ten times faster than me, ten times stronger than me, and ten times more vicious than I. He would show me no mercy if I disobeyed.

He led me back to club and into the parking lot. I didn't know that he drove to the club. I had assumed that he ran with his super speed, or perhaps he had slept for a long time, maybe ever since before cars were invented. The car was really nice, maybe around $500, 000.00. He walked over to the car and opened the back seat door. He looked at me with his piercing glowing red eyes, and said, "Get in."

His voice was beautiful, but deadly, like I didn't know whether to fall in love with him or pass out from fright. I decided to just get in the car. He shut the door and a second later he was in the driver's seat revving the engine. The car took off. The car had to be almost as fast as he was. That would make sense, since if you could run faster than your car it would be pretty embarrassing. Whenever Claymore looked behind him through the rear-view mirror, he chuckled when he saw the fear on my face and in my eyes as I held on for dear life.

Around two minutes later we were at his place. He got out of the driver's seat a second later he was at my side of the car. He opened my door, "Out." he said, and for a second I just sat there stunned. I had gotten in the car, and a second later he was asking me to get out. It just felt so surreal.

Then he repeated himself, with more ferocity, "Get out." he said, and I scrambled with my seatbelt to get out of the car. Once I was out he led me through the house. The house was a large glamorous mansion. He had a main living room complete with works of art, a flat screen television and various musical instruments. He had a gourmet kitchen, a double garage, an in ground pool, and two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Oddly enough, the mansion was very open concept with lots of windows and very few walls.

He showed me my room, which of course was the smaller of the two. While he gave me the tour he spoke to me casually while telling me of all my duties I would have as his slave.

"During the day, you have to clean the entire house, but you may not leave. I will sleep during the day so I will not bother you, but if you think of running away, don't. The house is locked, and if you manage to get out somehow, know that I will catch you come nightfall."

"At night, you must tend to me. You must feed me and accompany me when I go out. When we do go out, do not worry. You have my protection and your profession prohibits others from hunting you." He told me. For a second I wondered what he meant by _my profession_, then I realized that he was talking about me being his slave.

Then he got to the scary part. He showed me his room, and finished listing off his duties. His room was dark; he had blinds over all the windows even though it was night time. His room was lit from dim florescent light bulbs within fancy looking lamps. Through the darkness, I could see the way to a bathroom. In the room, I saw a slab of cement with candles like the vampire beds under Plasma 101, there was also a double bed.

I was confused for a moment. I wondered why there was a coffin and a bed. Maybe one was for comfort and one was for sleeping? Then I made a shocking realization. He seemed to read my mind, which very possible since I knew he could.

"At night, you will also tame my lustful desires." He told me. He turned to face me, and there was a hungry look in his eyes. He gazed at my neck which was probably throbbing due to my quick heart beat.

"Don't worry," he told me, probably seeing the worry in my eyes, "I'll try not to kill you...if you obey me." He said, I gulped, shaking from his death threat.

"It's night now." I told him, asking a silent question.

"So it is..." he said moving closer, I resisted the urge to back away. I was his property now, as much I hated it. One wrong move and I may not move again. I gulped down more panic and shut my eyes trying to be brave.

He pushed my hair away from my neck and moved in close, I readied myself for the bite. Then he whispered in my ear, "Yet, it is almost dawn." Then he backed away. I opened my eyes to see he was walking towards his coffin.

"Leave me." He said not turning to face me, "I will call for you again come nightfall." I turned to leave and he stopped me,

"Angela," he said, and I stopped and turned to face him, "remember, the house is yours to use, but you may not leave. Also, I expect it to be clean when I wake up." I stood there for a moment waiting for him to say something else, but then he waved me off and said, "You may go now." And with that I hurried out of the room anxious to get away.

I ran to my room and cried. I had no idea what I had signed up for, now I was in it for life. I had come here to make a life for myself, and I ended up signing my death warrant. I was doomed. I was chained to Claymore, for eternity. One way or another, I had nothing left.

I decided then that I would not let this be the end. I would play along for awhile. I would find a way to free myself from him, and I will live through the experience. I will that life I signed up for. I will break free of these chains.

**A/N: That's the end of the intro. This is normally where I would start playing out the challenge. I am going write more to this though, since the challenge is divided into parts.**


End file.
